Sacrier/Strength/4
The strength sacrier is a strong, reliable attacker and an excellent character for PVP or PVM. Known for their high HP and ability to deal consistent damage at a close range, they are easy to level both solo and in groups. Characteristics As a sacrier, your most vital characteristic is Vitality. As such, you must devote all of your characteristic points to getting up vitality. You should never spend points on anything else. Of course, devoting all your points to vitality leaves your attacks weak. Sacriers rely on equipment and scrolling to boost their other characteristics and with the addition of the Dopple system, scrolling is easier than ever! You should aim to fully scroll all of your stats, but certainlystrength is the most important characteristic to scroll to 101, closely followed by Wisdom Agility is also a good idea to scroll, as it means that you are able to dodge hits and obtain critical hits more readily. It is not compulsory to scroll intelligence or chance for a strength sacrier, though if you are able to do it it does have its advantages. 'Sacrier caps' Spells Core Spells These are the spells that you should obtain and max to level 5, as they are vital for a strength sacrier Other Spells These are spells that you could get up, depending on your usage of them. *Swap **Can often be useful as it allows the caster to switch place with enemies and allies at close range. If Cooperation and transposition are levelled, however, then swap is pointless to level. *Assault **A good spell to raise as, once you reach 9ap, you can use this alongsideSacrier's Foot . If this is raised then Nimble Punishment must also be raised. Many Strength also giveagility and so this is a useful spell. *Nimble Punishment **A must if you raise assault , this is the punishment for agility . *Dissolution **A chance/water spell, this hits characters that are directly beside the caster. Can be a good secondary attack spell. *Bold Punishment **Thechance punishment, this is for those that raise dissolution and/or fury . *Spiritual Punishment **The intelligence punishment for those that raise absorption . Not a must. *Sacrifice **Cast this on an ally to protect them from harm, as the caster takes the damage instead. Can be good if you regularly level in groups. *Absorption **The intelligence spell, this must be coupled with Spiritual Punishment . Not particularly useful for a strength sacrier. *Vital Punishment **This can be very useful as it increases the caster's vitality when they are hit, preventing further lifeloss at times when the caster's HP is low. *Punishment **Deals neutral damage. The closer the caster is to half hp, the more damage it hits. Useful if you regularly get your HP drained. *Fury **A second water spell, use in conjuction with bold punishment and dissolution . *Flying Sword **A summoning spell, this summons a sword that dealsstrength damage, not particularly useful. *Life Transfer **Only useful if you fight alongside other players, this transfers a portion of the caster's hp to their allies. *Bloodthirsty Madness **Steals hp from allies. Not recommended. Spell point allocation Equipment Levels 1-20 *I would just stick with the Novice Set and do quests around Incarnam and Astrub until you reach level 20. If you have one, however, an Adventurer Set would be useful. If you don't have an adventurer set, then don't buy one and instead save money up. Levels 20-50 *Buy a Gobball Set that gets up more strength than intelligence *If leeching or levelling with a group, a Prespic Set will increase your wisdom and thus make levelling easier *Get the Royal Gobball Ring at level 30, as it gives good vitality *You could get a Green Scaraleaf Set set at level 46, but I often find that my gobball set is better than a scara set, and that it is wiser to save up for the next set Levels 50-100 *TheRoyal Gobball Set is the best thing you can buy at level 50 (without the sword) *Buy a gelano at level 60. You can get some nicely maged ones which give vitality as well as 1 ap *If I'm honest, you can stick with the Royal Gobball Set until level 100 if you want, or you can mix and match with **Grazor at level 88 **Parts of the Pippin Blop Set , though beware- this does give you awful resistance to agility **Wa Wabbit's Staff for the vitality and strength bonus *TheRoyal Pippin Blop Set set gives nice bonuses at level 80- this is different to the Pippin Blop Set in that it doesn't give you bad resistance Levels 100-113 *At level 100, you should switch to the Bwork Chief Set, as this gives nice strength and agility **The Nine Tails sword is also pretty good with this set if you choose to not use the Bwork Chief Blade *The White Rat Set is another good one to use at level 109, if you don't like the Bwork Chief Set Levels 114-142 *Buy the Ancestral Set **This doesn't come with a weapon, so feel free to stick with Nine Tails, Bwork Chief Blade or the Evening Razor unless you find something you like better Levels 143-180 *The Moowolf Set should be your next choice *You'll have to find yourself a weapon again as this set doesn't come with one Levels 181-197 *TheFunguset gives a good foundation with high strength, vitality and wisdom but only contains the belt, boots and ring. This gives you the opportunity to search around for good headsets, cloaks and amulet, here are a few options: **Ogivol Set (Ogivol's Helmet , Ogivol's Cloak and Ogivol's Belt ) **Chee Cape **Inky Veil **Crocodyl Dandy's Hat **Ougaamulet **Memori Amulet **Eroclite Amulet Levels 198+ *Brouce Boulgoure Set is a good one to choose at level 198, though it contains only the Broucey Belt , Broucey Boots and Broucey Ring so mix and match it *Well, at level 200 you can wear basically anything you like anyway! Levelling Levels 1-20 *''Stay in Incarnam doing quests and the odd fight, thanks to the achievements and the xp boost from having higher level characters, it is now very easy to get to level 20 without doing too many fights'' **Kardorim's Crypt is good xp once you get high enough to solo, or in a group'' **Prepubescent Chafer *Astrub also have some very good quests for levelling'' *If you can, try to leech with some friends or follow the F2P guide at this point *Dopples Levels 21-30 *Astrub quests'' *Famished Sunflower's Barn *Creakrocks'' *Astrub Meadows '' *Blops *Cracklers *Tainela forGobball *Lousy Pig Shepherd *Dopples Levels 31-50 *Creakrocks '' *Famished Sunflower's Barn '' *Blops *Lousy Pig Knight (knights) *Piglets *Cracklers *Royal Gobball's Court *Scaraleaf *Dopples Levels 51-80 *''F2P should become P2P at this point'' *Kanigers *Solo Royal Gobball's Court *Lousy Pig Knight *Chafers *Dark Dark Smith /Dark Baker /Dark Miner *Coral Beach *The Wabbit Islands *Dopples Levels 81-120 *Firefoux Dungeon *Dreggons *Kanigers *Ouassingues *Frigost Island *Scaraleaf Dungeon Levels 121-200 *Trools *Dreggons *Frigost Island *Royal Rainbow Blop Lair *Koolich Cavern *Kanigers *Fungus Cavern *Brakmar Rat Dungeon or Bonta Rat Dungeon Rat Dungeon *Agony V'Helley *Bherb's Gully *The Zoth Village Category:Build